The Unknown Me
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: A lwd oneshot being told through the eyes of another! Try and figure it out, no peeking.


**Plz read!A/N** Okay I guess, yes! this one-shot is weird (maybe even creepy a little?)?. I don't know what I am having this...this desire,?, to write odd/weird/creepy stories? lol I happen to think I'm rather good at it. This one-shot was the result of boredom & insomnia..Haven't been sleeping well..so when I'm not studying for school I write (yay) So is being told through the eyes of someone,oooh, now promise me one thing!! Try and figure out who it is, no peeking at the end!!!!!!! and if you decide to leave a review tell me who you thought it was (even if your wrong) I wanna know. IF ya'll could that it would be soo awesome. 3

**Disclaimer:** I know I don't own LWD..The voice say one thing, and you say another! make it stop.

* * *

Observation, one of my favorite things to do. It seems to be the only thing that I do.

I feel trapped. I am trapped. Trapped behind a glass window looking in. I see many things, and many people.

However, a certain someone seems to have caught my attention, out of the dozens I normally see. That person would be Derek Venturi.

How typical, right? I mean, he is the object of fantasy for most people. What I feel for him is not lust. Without a doubt, I know I love him, and I would do anything for him. When I say anything, I mean ANYTHING.

The reasons why I love him are the same reasons why I hate him. His arrogant self, lazy beyond belief, manners, the devilish smirk that crawls under your skin, and how you can argue with him, yet still get those butterflies in your stomach.

I suppose that I am just like everyone else who walks these halls. Except these people aren't trapped, well, not trapped liked me. I suppose it could be said that everyone is trapped in different ways.

Jealousy. It can be a very evil thing. Often referred to as being the green-eyed monster, fitting, no? When it comes to Derek, I do have jealousy. It's in my nature.

_He is mine!_

The skanks, who throw themselves at him, are not worthy to breathe his air.

_Die! All of them should die, and rot._

One in particular, I have a problem with, is his stepsister Casey. She is not like the others, no! She is not just beautiful; she also has substance, morals, and a certain _Gen a say qua. _

The way he looks at her makes me sick. He has feelings for her. They may be very deep down, and hard to notice, but they are there. I can tell that she feels the same. I know that she feels the same. The way they are complete opposites is what makes them so alike. It is what makes them so perfect for each other.

The people around them are stupid. The arguing, and wrestling is all a way to release their sexual tension for each other without actually getting into physical intimacy.

If I could kill Casey, I would. If she dies though, there is no way I could be with Derek.

_If only I could get her out the way._

There is also the fear of him not liking me.

Derek doesn't see the real me. He can't see the real me. All he can see is my shell.

_Have you seen me, can you see me?_

I don't think he would want the real me. I'm trapped for a reason. At least I think I am. Bad things, I have done those. With every bad thing, there are also thousands of bad thoughts. It's a good that I'm trapped, I think.

When he talks to me I want to tell him how I feel. When he brushes against me I want to embrace him deeply. Sneak into his room and kiss him gently. See him smile at me and say.

"_I love you."_

I would smile back.

"I love you too. I always have." Those are the words I would say, shout, and proclaim for all to hear.

Why do things have to be so complicated? Why does there have to be so many people in the way.

_There is only one thing to do when people are in the way._

I look at myself in the mirror. I hold no guilt for anything I have thought, done, or will do. I smile wickedly at my reflection.

_Anything._

What would he think? What would he do if I were to approach him, and say everything?

The doctor says to write these things down in a journal or diary.

"_Which ever you prefer," were his words._

.Letting them pile up in my head is, bad, or so he says.

Therefore, in my journal they will stay, never again to see the light of day. My thoughts are just like me, not allowed to be free.

I laugh, no reason too, I just do. I laugh at this whole freaking screwed situation.

No matter how much I write in my journal, my desire grows stronger. I'm sure if it grows out of control I will hurt a lot of people. However, most of all I will hurt Casey, and that will hurt my beloved Derek. Which, would mean that I hurt him, I couldn't live with that.

_The whispers in the dark._

My door opens. I'm startled slightly by the sound. It is my mother telling me it's, time for dinner. I nod in respect, and say.

"Be down in a minute."

She smiles and closes the door.

I get up from where I'm sitting, and walk closer to mirror; fighting the urge to break it.

I stare deep into the eyes that stare back at me.

It's time for me to go back, I have been out long enough. Even though there will be a wall between us, I will be close to him. To Derek, I blink, and I'm no longer here.

I am now, for the time being, **Casey McDonald**. She has, and will not have, a memory of this. She doesn't even know I exist…For now at least. She exits the room, while I lay here dormant, and waiting.


End file.
